The One He Knew
by SDAngel4p3
Summary: What happened to Piper before Phoebe came back from New York? And who did she run into... ONESHOT PiperLeo AU better than it sounds! Please read and review!


**Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot for all of the Piper and Leo fans. I have had this in my notebook for over four years, and I just found it today. Hope you like it!**

She was sitting on the couch when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Melissa, you called for me?" She looked up at the person standing at the door-way. Melissa was confused because she didn't remember unlocking the door, but she shrugged the weird feeling off.

"Yeah, Leo, I did. Umm…" Melissa started, momentarily forgetting what she was going to tell him. "Oh, can you fix my sink bec-" All of a sudden the floor started to shake. Picture frames were starting to fall of their hooks, glass vases were shattering on the ground, and, the most frightening thing of all, there was a crack forming on the floor and Melissa lived on the 8th floor of an apartment building.

"Melissa, we have to get out of here!" Leo yelled. He was about to reach for her hand but thought otherwise; he still hadn't told her that he was a Whitelighter. "Follow me!" Leo turned around and ran out the door. Leo knew better than to take an elevator during an earthquake, so he took the stairs. He glanced back to make sure she was still following him.

Melissa tried to grab onto the railing to steady herself, but the quake was getting too strong. "I can't hold on, Leo!" Melissa tried to yell over the rumbling of the building, but Leo didn't hear her as they were descending the stairs. She tripped on a stair, but recovered before she fell down. Leo was starting to get further and further away from Melissa, but she could do nothing about it. They both reached the lobby, but not at the same time. Leo was out the exit before she stepped foot on the bottom floor.

That's when the building started to collapse. Leo ran as fast as he could so he was far enough away from the rubble spreading out onto the middle of the streets. He noticed only a few other buildings have gone down just like Melissa's building. Leo started to panic. "Melissa! Melissa, where are you?" Leo turned around to look at the place where the once apartment building stood; everything was flattened. Leo tried to sense her, but he couldn't. She was dead.

He started to run again because powerful aftershocks were happening. Leo then accidentally ran into someone a little while later, and both of them fell to the ground. He got up and helped the woman up. "I'm really sorry, I-"

"It's okay," the woman started to say. "There's an earthquake; people tend to run during these…" Her voice trailed off when she looked at the man's face. She was stumped. The woman looked like she was trying to figure out a quantum physics problem. Leo noticed her confusion.

"Are you okay? You seem perplexed…" Leo had the keen eye for people's body language since he had to guide witches and tell them if a demon had shape-shifted into a human or if one was in their human form.

"It's- it's just that I think I have seen you somewhere before, that's all," she blushed as she continued. "I must've sounded like a complete idiot!" She laughed. Leo just shook his head.

"It's nothing that I am not used to," he admitted. The woman caught what he had just said.

"What was that? Did you mean that you are used to people saying things like I just did or that-"

"Yes, I meant that I am used to people saying things like that," Leo said, not allowing her to finish her sentence. Leo stuck out his hand for a hand shake, "My name is Leo, Leo Wyatt. What's yours?" he asked her._ 'It's Piper Halliwell…' _Leo thought before she answered him.

"My name is Piper, Piper Halliwell," Piper replied returning his handshake. "Well, Mr. Wyatt, I have to get home and cook dinner for my… brother, okay? It was nice to meet you. I hope your belongings weren't destroyed," Piper said as she turned around, but Leo stopped her; forcing her to turn back around.

"Piper, you don't have brothers, you have a sister," Leo said. He knew he was taking a risk here. _'She might as well think I am a stalker now…'_

"How did you know?" Piper was in shock. _'Maybe he figured when I paused in between cooking dinner and brothers that it happened to be intuitively obvious that I don't have a brother.' _Another aftershock hit and this was when he used his orbing capabilities to save one of his charges, or at least one of his future charges.

* * *

Piper looked around after she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore after the orb. She was utterly confused when she realized they were in New York in front of a shabby looking building. Then she turned to Leo. "How the hell did you do that?" Leo then went through his whole story on how he could orb. Piper's mouth was wide open, but she wasn't running away.

"Okay, so if you protect good witches, then how come you're protecting me?" Piper asked. Leo looked down at the ground and then back up at Piper.

"It's because I've known you for a long time, actually ever since you were born, and after everything that you overcame while you were younger, I just was amazed at how well you coped and I was drawn to you," Leo shrugged. "But that doesn't matter anymore because a Whitelighter can't fall in love with a charge." Piper was in shock. A guy, whom she hasn't met before, just confessed his love for her, and she was with a 'guy' named Jeremy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Piper said putting up her hands. "Wait a second, buddy. You love me, and I don't even know you. How is that freakin' possible?" Leo expressed his answer by bringing Piper into a long, passionate kiss. Piper didn't know why she was enjoying the kiss. _'It's just that I think I might know him from before... but when?' _Piper thought. Leo put his hand on the small of Piper's back and on the back of her head as Piper laid her head gently onto his toned chest. Then another thing dawned on her. "Why are we in New York?"

Leo looked down at Piper. "We're here for someone who needs your help, Piper," Leo said in a small voice. Piper was confused once again,

"But the one real person who needs my help is my sister Prue," Piper was laughing. "She can't cook to save her life." Piper was quieted by Leo putting his finger on top of her lips.

"Not Prue, Piper," Leo started talking somberly. "Phoebe." Piper stepped back from him- more like stumbled.

"How do you know about Phoebe, too? And what's wrong with her?" Piper asked worriedly. Leo just shook his head.

"You have to call her, Piper," Leo warned. "Or else something might happen to her- something bad and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in pain. I brought you here to show you how she is living. As you can see," he motioned toward the building. "She's not doing so well. Here," Leo said as he was handing Piper a sheet of paper. "This has all of her contact information on it. You better get in touch with her soon."

Piper looked down at the paper Leo had just handed her. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "Is she going to die, Leo?" Leo shook his head and mouthed a 'no'. Piper knew that she must get in touch with her sister or else she might not see or hear from her sister for another 4 months.

Leo wiped the tears from Piper's eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He lifted her head with two fingers. "Remember someday that I love you, okay?" Leo then gave her another kiss on the lips. Piper saw him reach into his pocket and pull out this kind of red draw-string bag. He grabbed something from inside of it and blew it on her. The last few moments of Piper's life had just been erased.

"Piper, when you return to the manor, you will cook dinner for Prue like nothing has ever changed. You will NOT tell her anything about Phoebe, but you will get into contact with Phoebe and try to convince her that she needs to come home. You will only tell Prue about Phoebe in a few weeks. Good luck." Leo looked up into the sky as to signal the Elders to orb her home. As they did Leo looked back down to the ground and whispered before he orbed out:

'_I hope you find true love one day whether it be with me or not. I love you Piper.'_

**I hope you liked it. This is my first one-shot. How was it? Please READ and REVIEW.**


End file.
